Behind Closed Doors
by Magenta McKinley
Summary: The earlier years of Riff and Magenta's relationship. Magenta's POV, one chapter from their mother's POV. There is more to come, please R/R!
1. Secrets

AN: This is a little vignette thing, there is more to come. Finally a break from my loads of Riff and Magenta AFTER rocky, here is one of them BEFORE rocky, a long time before rocky. Oh, and I don't own rhps. If I did, you all would idolize me and that would be cool. But no, it just didn't work out that way, now did it?  
  
I suppose every family has its secrets, affairs that they wish to hide from the world. In a society where blood is status, everyone seems to be careful not to let out the information that could bring them down. They are careful around others, not wanting to expose the matters that may tarnish their reputation, and even refuse to discuss them amongst themselves. I imagine that they think this is hard, but it could be worse. What if there was something even deeper, hidden not only from the public, but from members of the family itself? My brother and I are holders of secrets that deep.  
We had always been close, all our lives. In my childhood I never had any friends, I found it too much effort to put up an amicable front for others, and I know that Riff felt the same. He was the only one who cared one way or another about me, let alone loved me. Though we had always been close, it hadn't always been this way. It has been only about a year now that we've been _in_ love. Its been hard to hide it all this time, not so much from my peers, whom I minimized contact with in the first place, but from Mum. Come to think of it, it had not been all that bad, we were just always afraid that she would find us together. But she never paid us much mind at all, she never seemed to notice or care how much time we spent up in our room, with the door locked. Especially since our father left us, she had always been preoccupied with the notion that he would come back, waiting up for him in vain every night. I doubted that he would ever come back though, and frankly, I didn't care. It was one less person to hide from.  
There was always one question that occupied the back of my mind: What is ? How would I define that? The simplest explanation would be that they are the ones that are of my blood. But there is more to it than that, I know there is. I've heard the term like family used often, and I knew it meant something different to me than it did to those who used it. Family are supposed to be the ones that you love, and love you, but in a completely platonic way. I suppose Riff and I used to fit that definition. But now, I imagine that the only term used for us would be I hated that, it made what we had sound so sordid. But when it came right down to it, I didn't care what word would be used to define us. I knew that everyone else would though, and they would never let us forget it. They would never try to understand, and this is why we couldn't let them know about us. Riff was the only one I had, and all that I needed. No one else needed to know that.


	2. Never Alone

AN: Ok, the first chapter was sort of like a monologue type thing, this one is more of a story, and will possibly continue this way. So um...incest is good...yes...I'm ok, I swear. Please review me...I haven't come up with a good threat to scare you into doing it, but is the fact that it will make me happy enough? Anyway, I don't own rhps but I think we've already established that.  
  
We entered through the back door, as we normally did. The house was dark when we entered, meaning mother was not yet home. The only light was the subtle glow of the moons of the perpetual night, flooding through the windows. Yet another day at the academy had passed, the only good part being Riff waiting for me outside. I flicked on the kitchen lights as Riff shut the door behind us. Oh, I count the days until I'm out of the academy, I said with a slight groan, knowing there were many more. Riff pulled out a chair from the table, sitting down on it and bringing me down on his lap. So do I. He ran his fingers through my slightly tangled hair. I hate this, I said as I leaned against him, I can hardly stand it...I don't see you all day, its too long. Then we're finally together, finally alone, and there is still that unsettling feeling that Mum will find us together, though I know she is not here. I'm always afraid that we won't hear when she comes back and... I trailed off, not wanting to think of a situation so terrible. Its fine, Magenta. We won't let that happen. She's not here now, no one is, he said, lifting my head to meet his eyes. He pushed me back a bit, forcing me to stand, and he got up as well. He took my hand in his, leading me out of the kitchen and through the dark living room, up the stairs and to our room. I closed the door behind us, locking it. He pressed his lips to mine, walking us both over to my bed. Did she say when she would be back? I asked as he kissed me. He sat down next to me, gently pushing me down to my back. he said, when has she ever? But don't worry, Magenta, we'll know, we'll hear her. I lifted my head to kiss him again, and he lay down over me, beginning to work at the buttons on my dress. I shed the dark fabric, and the rest of my clothing soon followed, as did his. The glow of the moon cast a soft blue light over our bodies, and everything else in the room. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his lips moved to my throat. I love you, Riff, I whispered as his lips graced my neck and chest with kisses. He moved up close to my ear, My beautiful sister, I love you too. I felt the warmth of his breath in my ear as he whispered to me. I rolled over on top of him, kissing his mouth as I did. He wrapped his arms around my back as I kissed him, then pushed me back to the bed. He looked down deep into my eyes as I felt his fingers lovingly stroking my thigh. I moaned softly as his touch kindled flames inside me, and I closed my eyes. I could feel the warmth of his lips and tongue on my neck again, then moving down to my breasts, then my stomach, as my chest rose and fell with each sharp, heavy breath. A long drawn out moan escaped my throat, and I wrapped my legs around him. I said between breaths, and I thought that I heard something other than my own thick voice. Another loud moan escaped my throat, but Riff came down on top of me, covering my mouth hard with his hand. I tried to push it away, but he hissed in my ear, She's back! and pressed it down harder. I tried to ask, still lost in rapture. Mum is back, he told me, trying to calm his breathing. I heard the door slam. He took his hand slowly away from my mouth, and I began kissing his fingertips. I moaned quietly, Riff, please, don't stop... My body was trembling, and my heavy breaths would not cease. We can't, Magenta, not now. She'll hear us. He rolled off of me, lying next to me, but I pressed myself close to him again. Look at me, Riff, I'm shaking. You can't leave me like this, I pleaded. Believe me, Magenta, I feel the same, he said, running his hand down my side. But we can't now, we can't have her find out. Later, Magenta, tonight. I knew he was right, I knew it was too big of a risk to take. I sighed deeply as I tried to relax, resting my head on his shoulder and my hand across his chest. He gently stroked my side, tracing the curve of my hip, then moving back up my body. His fingers caressed my face for just a moment, before he pulled away from, climbing out of bed. I held fast to his hand, my arms outstretched, wanting to stay close to him. Don't leave me, brother, I pleaded once more. He smiled back at me, leaning back down and kissing me hard on the mouth. I held him there, wrapping my arms around his neck once more, trying to postpone our separation. After a moment, he finally broke our kiss, resting his hand gently on my chest which was now rising and falling with heavy breaths again. He quickly kissed my parted lips one last time before reluctantly breaking away from me. As I watched him dress, I wished that it didn't have to be this way. I wished that just this once we wouldn't have to worry, that we could be truly left alone. But as I heard mother's footsteps roaming the downstairs, it was painfully clear that this was not possible. I threw the covers aside, collecting my clothing off of the floor.


	3. Secrets Revealed

AN: In this chapter I dare to go where no fan fiction writer has gone before. The POV of Riff and Magenta's mother. Kristi is bitching at me as I type this, so I'll just stop and get on with it.  
  
I sat alone at the dining table, my head resting on my arms. The room was dark; I had not bothered to turn on the lights when I had come in. The perfume on my wrists smelled especially strong when this close, and I lifted my head up from the intoxicating scent. As I did, my hair fell into my face, blocking out the image of the already dark room. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of something light, contrasting everything else in my line of vision. I took the silver strands of hair between my fingers, inspecting them. When had this happened? I asked myself. It had probably crept its way into my life just as everything else had fallen apart.  
It was exactly three months now since my husband had left, turning my life upside down. I had waited up nearly every night with the hopes that he would come back, though he never did. That must have been it, I thought. The devastation, lack of sleep, the burden of motherhood.  
I wished that Riff Raff would move out already; he was old enough, and Magenta would soon be as well. When I thought about it long enough, it worried me that they were both so unsocial. They should be going to parties, have friends and love interests, not spending all their time at home together. Every once and a while I would tell them this, but it never seemed to have any effect on them. I don't think there was anything more that I could do, and I had my own problems to worry about.   
It was the middle of the night, and my hope was running out; I could wait no longer. I stood up, pushing the chair out in one swift motion. I walked quickly into the dark living room, retrieving my coat from the small closet. I would wait no longer; I would go out in search of him myself. As I reached for the doorknob, it occurred to me that I should let Riff Raff and Magenta know that I was leaving, for I had no idea how long I would be, it could be weeks. I turned back around, heading up the stairs and to their room. The last step creaked under my feet as I reached the hallway, walking down it and to their door. There was no light emanating from underneath, signifying that they were asleep, and I would have to wake them. The door did not open immediately when I turned the knob, as if it had been locked improperly. The window at the end of the hallway let in dim moonlight, which crept into their room as the door gave way. The sliver of moonlight spilled over Magenta's bed only, leaving the rest of the room in shadowy darkness. The dim light revealed not one, but two sleeping figures, entwined in eachother's arms. I stood frozen, confirming that what I believed to see was correct. The sliver of moonlight illuminated them in blue, shining over Riff Raff's arms and Magenta's bare shoulders. I slammed the door as quickly as I had opened it, bolting back down the stairs, now afraid that I had waken them. I could not believe this, I could not believe that they would sink so low, and that I had not picked up on this. But I now knew, and now there was no way that I could speak to them. I rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a napkin and a pen that lay on the counter. My thoughts were far from clear, but I scribbled out all that I could organize. I hesitated before signing it; in the past whenever I had left them notes I had signed them or or something along those lines. But I had never written them anything like this, never looked at them this way before. I simply signed as they could now address me by name, though they would probably never address me again. I left the napkin on the kitchen table, hurrying over to the cabinet. I swung open the doors, taking out a small bottle of alcohol, not even looking to see what kind. Holding it to my lips, I tilted my head back, taking a swig of it. The taste was harsh but familiar, and I need it now more than ever. I screwed the top back on, slipping the bottle into my coat pocket. I walked back across the dark kitchen, unlocking the back door and stepping out into the night. I pulled my coat tighter around me as the night wind whipped my hair around my face, forcing the silver blur in front of the my eyes once more. I battled the wind, shoving it out of my face, knowing that all I had witnessed tonight would only cause the silver to spread. I did not look back at the house as I walked, I wished never to return there, never again to see the children who had disgraced me. I considered them to be mine no longer.


End file.
